The Angels Curse
by Blue Letters
Summary: The first summary really sucked, so I'm writing a new one. Tayomi Reizo is a new student at Cross Academy, and is basically adopted by the headmaster. but she has manyu secrets, some not even she knows. AidouxOCxTakuma
1. Chapter 1

By: -S.D-

_**A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing… please don't be too harsh cuz this is the first story in writing… I haven't even decided the pairing(s) yet. Sad I know. But I have an OC or two in this fic. I don't mind flames too much, but constructive criticism is appreciated. And if I get 3 or more reviews I'll update. Currently I'm working on two different stories… I don't know if it's gonna be very good, but hey, writing just isn't my forte. I'm better at drawing anyways. And I can only draw 3 or 4 different things. Flowers are the best… and I should really shut up now.**_

Disclaimer. I do not own anything in or about vampire Knight. I only own my OC - Tayomi Reizo, and any peoplez I make up in later chapters. And I ALMOST forgot the disclaimer~

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- _CHAPTER 1_ -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Hi, my name is Tayomi Reizo, and I have no family, or real friends for that matter. There really isn't anything special about me. I'm taller than most girls, 5'9, I have emerald green eyes, and silver mid-back length hair. I can be one of the nicest people you've ever met, or your worst nightmare. But I'm usually a good-natured person, so… I tend to not have many enemies… or friends. And when I do make friends, I get switched to another stupid foster-family. Witch means another town… or country. Yeah. My life really sucks. And now I have to go to some weird academy now. It's probably full of a bunch of snobby rich brats that complain about everything. Everyone will probably not like me because of my abnormal hair color. But I really don't care what people think. They're stuck with me now! __*** yawn* **__in going to sleep. I hope by the time I wake up, this taxi ride from hell will be over. Too many damn bumps on the stupid road._

-:-:-:-:-:- 2 hours later -:-:-:-:-:-

" Hey. Miss, we've arrived at your destination." Said the taxi driver.

"ugh. I'm so freakin' stiff! I'm never ever sleeping in a taxi again… oh, and thank you sir," I left the taxi and handed him the fee… and some blond headed person, can't tell if it's a man or a woman, running full-speed at me. I avoided the collision and he/she did a perfect face plant.

" Oh! My new daughter has finally arrived!" _oh, now I remember! This nut-job is the headmaster. And my new foster- dad. Oh, joy._

"ACK! No hugs! I don't like people touching me_." I hope everyone isn't this crazy. And I hope I can make at leas 1 or 2 normal friends. __***sigh*.**_

"…. You're just as bad as zero… all cranky and mean. But at least I still have Yuuki!" he ran and tried to hug a brunette girl, but she side stepped him and he did a face-plant into the concrete. _this is gonna be one hell of a first day… and it's only 10 AM. Sucks ta be me. _

" well, you didn't just take a 3 hour ride in a taxi from Tokyo and have like… 20 different schools in the last 12 years… and you've got to be one of the most childest adults I've ever met. But I'm sure I can get along with ya. So… hi, my name is Tayomi Reizo. Nice ta meet ya."_ I hope I can fit in here… but I doubt it. These people just seem too normal. Or not. Looks can be deceiving. O well. At least I can avoid stalkers. Or 2-faced friends. * sigh* it is hard to find decent friends these days._

"yes I am… why don't you go with yuuki, and she'll show you to your dorm and give you a tour on the school." _And… now for the tour. _And as they approached one of the dorms, they heard lots of… shouting? So these muct be the crazy cross academy fans. They're worse than I thought.

_**It was waaay too short… but I ran out of time to write it. But, this just gives off general info. I hate it when people don't accept anonymous reviews, and im sure it pisses other people off too, so I accept anonymous reviews and I will try ta update in like… 2 weeks. And this was originally like…3 times longer. But, I'll try ta put in a better chapter next time. And I hate having ta write such a damn short chapter. But next time, I'll introduce the night class. And the crazed fans. And I know very very little about VK, so don't kill me. –S.D-**_


	2. Meet The Night Class, sort of

**CHAPTER TWO**

**MEET THE NIGHT CLASS**

"Hey, Yuuki, just why the HELL is there so much screaming!" _Damn, its really loud. And we're still a good distance away. _

"Oh, it's just the day class girls. Just try to ignore the noise. Okay?" Yuuki looked like it didn't even bother her…just HOW is that even possible? The DEAD people on the other side of the fuckin' planet could hear them! "Just WHAT the fuck are they going crazy over anyways?" It was a mystery to me. " Languange! The chairman would have a heart attack if he heard you over here, cussing like you are!" **(A/N: i curse a-lot, just a bad habbit~)** _OMFG-This girl is WAAAY too uptight for her own damn good. It's just not healthy. I NEED to get her to learn to actually ENJOY life. Not be a stick-in-the-mud._ "Stop hatin' on my 'colourful' words! I could cuss in front of the _Pope_ and not give a damn. Now, are ya gonna ever answer my question?" "Yeah, yeah, it's just that all of the day class girls are all obsessed with the night class so they go to greet them every day at sunset. My job is to keep them in line so the night class can stay safe"

Now that I think about it; it's almost sunset already. "Why, exactly, are they obsessed with the night class anyways? A bunch of wannabe vampires can't be THAT cool, can they?" She flinched at the word vampires. I wonder why? "They're really pretty and some are models, so it's only natural... And do you always use slang words?"

Well… I guess I'll have to see for myself, won't I?

And usually I DO use slang. Just to grate peoples nerves. "Nope~ I can speak just as fluently and slang-less as you can, I just choose not to. And since ya don't give me much info, how 'bout we start walking faster. I really wanna see what's so awesome about this night class. Shall we?"

Yuuki nodded in reply, and led me the rest of the way to where the noise was coming from. A.K.A, the moon dormitory gates. **MOON DORMS**

**AIDOU'S POV**

"I heard there's going to be a new day class student today. The chairman adopted her because her step mother didnt want anything to do with her ever since her father disappeared about a year ago." said Takuma with a rather pitying look. But then it quickly turned into a smile.

"Takuma, are you even a vampire? You smile WAAY too much." I said to him. Today I've been so pissy and I'm never pissy unless someone insults kaname-sama, that is. "At least I don't flirt with every human girl that comes into view- like you… and I can control my blood-lust." wow. Takuma ACTUALLY looked pissed! But, I'd better not piss him off anymore... much. "Tch, well whatever. What were you saying about this new girl?" probably another fan-girl or another one like Yuuki. Maybe she tastes as good~ that would be nice. "Well, I heard she has silver hair and bright green eyes, and she has quite a 'colourful' vocabulary. And thats about all I know."

...Well, she doesn't sound like much… except if Takuma and Kiryuu went gay and had a kid- that's what it would look like. *starts laughing like a psycho* " whats so funny, Hanabusa? You're laughing like a maniac." _dearest, kain. Have you no imagination?_ "Hahahaha, have you no imagination? Just think.. Which vampire has green eyes, and which one has silver hair?" I smirked evilly. "Basically, if Takuma and Zero Kiryuu had a kid..." that got em going. Every one burst out laughing -except takuma, he just looked like he was going to faint… or kill me- or tried to stifle laughter. Hell, even Shiki and Rimas faces twitched in amusement. Me: 1 Takuma: 0 "And what are all of you laughing about?" Shit. Kaname. Everyone went silent as soon as they heard his voice. Shit. I. Am. So. DEAD! "Never mind. If it came from Hanabusa Aidou's mouth then I'm sure it's improper... Now; shall we head out?"

Whew. Talk about a close one! And I didn't get slapped this time either… and now, my adoring fans await! **TAYOMI'S POV**

All I could say was "HO-LY SHIT" I couldn't even hear myself THINK anymore and I couldn't even see this OH-so-amazingly-hot night class yet. And just imagine, No! I don't wanna even THINK about how loud it's gonna get when the night class makes their 'Grand' appearance. * CCRREEAAAKK*

"KKYYYAAAA!"

_So much for imagination noise. Well, here comes the night class. Now, where's Yuuki at?_ I looked around and found her passed out on the ground. _There she is! Uh, oh. here comes the Rabid fans. I wonder if I need a rabies shot, just to be on the safe side, that is. Poor yuuki. She didn't have a chance_. I sniffled. _Well… I'd better go beat 'em off._ I cracked my knuckles. " OKAY YOU CRAZY BITCHES! IF YA KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YA YOU'LL SHUT THE FUCK UP GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS!" _Damn, those fan-girls sure as hell can run!_ "Hey, Yuuki, you okay?" I swear, her eyes had Little dizzy swirlies in them. She must be really out of it. " Can ya get up, or should I carry ya?" she didn't reply so I started to pick her up, but I was interrupted. "There is no need. I can take her." came a voice from behind me. I turned my head just enough to see it is one of the night class students. He had long-ish brown hair, and red-tinged brown eyes. _Oh joy._ And he was just OOZING with the arrogant attitude that I just so happened to despise but he seemed rather kind, in his own twisted way I supposed. But he irritated me a bit. "Tch, what, do ya want me ta just leave her here with you? I don't even know you. So go back to whatever you were doing. Have fun~" I picked up the unconscious Yuuki (who had a good size lump on her head) and walked away. To where? I wasn't entirely sure but I would eventually find out… right?

**-A FEW MINUTES EARLIER-**

**AIDOU'S POV**

Ah yes~ my lovely fans await! "Hello my wonde-"

" OKAY YOU CRAZY BITCHES! IF YA KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YA YOU'LL SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS!" Shouted an un-familiar female voice.

I looked over at the owner of the voice from where I was at the midnight dorm gates. _Hmm… Long silver hair… rather tall… green eyes.. Overall; (surprisingly) quite attractive. So this is the new girl. I don't get why she scared away all of my adoring fans! And WHAT is Kaname-sama doing talking (arguing?)to Ms. crazy(Tayomi)? …Oh, there's Yuuki cross..._

I sighed. _That explains it… and she's knocked out by the looks of it. _ "Hey, Takuma, is that crazy over there the girl you were talking about earlier?" I asked. "Yeah… that's her- from what I was told. I think her name is Tayomi. And she has quite the mouth." Takuma replied stiffly and he gave me a glare too. Well, I guess he hasn't forgiven me yet and he probably won't for a while. I can't really say I care though... But it'll probably come back as karma. And karma is EVIL! **TAKUMA'S POV**

_Hanausa Aidou. How dare you embarrass me with your sick thoughts like that! I would never go gay! Even if I did; I wouldn't sleep with Kiryuu. EVER! And plus, I think that the new girl is hot. Kami, what am I THINKING! My grandfather would surely kill me. But still, I wish I could have had the chance to speak with her... Oh well… maybe she'll hang around with the Perfects and I could see her then. _ **-TEN MINUTES LATER-**

**YUUKI'S POV**

_Ouch! Why does my head hurt so much? …Oh, I remember. The Rabid Fans basically trampled me. I must've hit my head PRETTY hard, 'cause I blacked out after I heard Tayomi-san scare the fans off… But I could have sworn that I had heard Kaname-senpai too... I must have been imagining it._ **TAYOMI'S POV**

Well it looks like Yuuki's coming around. Good thing, because I am SOOO LOST!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I changed the shitty summary. Hell, not even I would read a story after something like that bad. And I need to make ALL of my characters more serious. I mean really, none of the Original characters are funny or crazy(Except Hanabusa maybe). And this'll be a love triangle. And I refer to Hanabusa Aidou as either Hanabusa, or Aidou.

To OBR: eh... Do you think you could change the pairings? To AidoXocXtakuma? I had Zero as the character pairing, but I've decided I want it changed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

xXx Chapter Three xXx

oOo - Regular Pov - Tayomi & Yuuki - oOo

"...Yuuki? Are ya there? Hello? Knock, knock, anybody home?" Tayomi asked Yuuki, leaning above her and knocking on her forehead. Suddenly Yuuki's eyes shot open and her head collided with Tayomi's nose. Not a pretty sight.

"HOLY FUCK, YUUKI! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DAMN HEAD HITS!" Tayomi shouted, clutching her bloody nose.(heh, heh, rhymes with bloody rose XD)

"S-SORRY!" Stuttered Yuuki, bewildered.

-Classrooms-Hanabusa's Pov-

I sniffed. _Is that... Blood? Its smells intoxicating! Even BETTER than Yuuki's! I should at least check it out._ Hanabusa Aidou thought as he got up out of his seat and left the room. The others didn't even ask him why, for they were busy trying to resist the temptation of the bloods' scent. Or trying to find out who it belongs to.

- Back to Tayomi and Yuuki - Reg. Pov -

"Waah! It won't stop bleeding! You're head must've broke something!" Tayomi whined.

_This isn't good. This isn't GOOD! If it doesn't stop bleeding, then the Night class may catch the scent of her blood and come to investigate. Or worse, a level E._ Yuuki thought, mentally freaking out. She wasn't too worried, but she didn't want Tayomi to know about the Night class being vampires.

"Yuuki? How are you so friggin calm about all of this? And where are we anyways?"

"How should I know? You're the one who brought me here."

"..I've only been at this STUPID school for a few hours, so hope you don't expect me to know where we are."

"I don't. Now lets try and at least get back to the dorms, we need to clean up that bloody nose of yours... Hey, you lost your slang words! I'm so happy~" Yuuki cheered, just realizing the fact. _Wow... Now I'm positive she and that ditzy blonde dude are related. Or, he just corrupted the poor girl with his __blondie-ness._ Tayomi thought with a mental shudder.

"Yuuki. Why is her nose bleeding?" Asked an annoyed male voice, it was familiar to both Yuuki and Tayomi, but only Yuuki recognized exactly who it belonged to.

"Um.. Uh, I sorta hit her in the nose with my head. And it started bleeding. A lot. Sorry Zero." Zero scowled and walked off. To where? No one knows.

"Well, that was awkward." Said a charming voice from behind them, effectively making both girls "EEP!".

"You jackass! Why'd ya _do_ that! Do ya _wanna_ make me piss my pants?" Tayomi screamed at Aidou, but it only made him laugh at how funny it made her look.

"Totally~ Aww, you look so CUTE when you're flustered! Your cheeks are such a cute shade of pink." He cooed affectionately, trying to get closer to her enticing blood.

"Yeah, sure. And I suppose the blood oozing from my nose is cute too, eh? Yer such a sadist." Tayomi grumbled, mentally cursing Aidou for being such a cute sadist.

"It is. Your blood is the most beautiful thing in the World." he replied, turning into a chibi angel with glittery eyes over just thinking of her succulent blood.

"Aidou, control yourself. Unless you want Kaname-Sama to punish you. Again." Called a kind, yet annoyed voice from the rustling bushes several feet away. After several seconds a cute blonde hair Night class student stumbled from the bushes, pulling leaves off of his white uniform and out of his hair. He walked up to the others, causing Hanabusa to scowl.

"Hello, my name is Takuma Ichijo, its nice to finally meet you." Takuma said to Tayomi,with a genuine, kind smile. Tayomi smiled back and replied,

"Its nice to meet you, so far you're the only person with any sincerity at this school. Everyone else is just rude. Or a sadist like mister Ding-Dong over there." she pointed to Hanabusa. Takuma laughed at how Tayomi described Aidou Hanabusa.

"Yeah, but most of the Night class are like myself, its how we were raised." Takuma and Tayomi were basically in their own little world, Yuuki and Hanabusa were starting feel really left out.

"He. Takuma, do you happen to have a bandaid?" Tayomi said, pointing to her nose, still gushing blood. Takuma and both flinched at the sight of the blood pouring from her nose and dripping from her chin.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. We should get that checked out by a doctor or something." Takuma replied.

"Damn... Well, lets just hurry and get it over with. I _hate_ doctors." she shuddered, "They creep me out." _And I hate clowns too_, she added in her head.

"Lead the way, Takuma-Senpai." Yuuki added.

- About Ten Minutes Later -

"Okay, here's The headmaster's office. I have to leave, but I'm sure headmaster Cross can fix your nose." Takuma said to Tayomi with a usual bright, hopeful smile.

"Bye Takuma, give Kaname-Sama my regards." Said Hanabusa.

"Nice try, but my original objective was to return _with_ you. That was Kaname-Sama's orders." Takuma waved Good-bye to Tayomi and Yuuki, and practically dragged Hanabusa with him.

Tayomi turned to look at Yuuki and said,"Heh,heh, now that's awkward, ain't it?"

"Yeah, it is. But don't worry, they're always like that. Except Aidou-Senpai is usually worse." Yuuki said, remembering a few days prior, when Hanabusa bit her hand.

"...He can be worse? Wow. Who wounda guessed? ...What about the other blonde? Is he always like that?"

"Takuma-Senpai? Oh, yeah. He's always like that. And you didn't use your slang words with Takuma-Senpai like everyone else, how come?"

"Eh, it doesn't matter Yuuki. Now, lets get rid of my bloody nose before I bleed to death." Tayomi said as she opened the door. To their amazement, the headmaster was asleep on his desk, pen in hand along with about a thousand page pile to his left. And about double that on his right. Poor guy.

"Hey, big-blondie! Wakie, Wakie, I needs your helps with muh nose. I think Yuuki broke it." He was basically out cold, you could tell because he was slightly snoring, and drooling all over his papers.

Tayomi quietly walked up to his desk and poked him in the face, though this time she was far enough away not to get hit in the face with a head. He swatted her hand away(still asleep), and them she thought of a new idea. If he is as girly as he looks, then the same tricks just might work on him too. Pull the hair. And that she did.

"EGAAAH! Not the hair!" He screamed like a little girl, jumping up and effectively over the chair and landed face first into the ground.

"Heh, heh, yer crazy. Hell, I guess all of the blondes aroun' heah are crazy. But for the reason I came, don't you think you can fix my nose?" Tayomi said. Headmaster Cross was now standing, rubbing the lump on his forehead, walked over to Tayomi and examined her nose,

"Hmm.. It looks like it isn't broken, I should be able to fix it." He said. Then, before she could protest, he pinched the tip of her nose and pulled. There was a loud POP and her nose was fine. It also quit bleeding.

"Fuck. That hurt like hell. But its fine, just like that you fixed it. I thank you." Tayomi said, rubbing dried blood from her face with her sleeves. Again. So now her once black shirt was stained with dried blood. Though its hardly noticable by sight, even humans could smell the blood.

"It seems as though you need a uniform too, am I correct?" Cross asked, shaking his head disapproving her current attire.

"Yeah, and my jeans bit the dust, I've had these things for years." Tayomi replied, looking down at her jeans. They were holy and had plenty of rips where the material just wore out.

"Looks like it. You probably wear a few sizes larger than Yuuki. And as for you dorm, I think you could room with Yuuki and Yori if none of you mind. We're a bit tight on dorm rooms due to so many female students attending now."

"Heh, I've noticed. But there couldn't have been many more than perhaps two hundred total. And when I first arrived, I saw how large the dorms are."

"Well, you see, the girls are rather... Territorial. And there's high chance that they saw you with Takuma-kun and Aido-kun. They get jealous, so I don't think you'll want to room with any of them."

"...Heh, makes sense I guess.. But what about the Moon Dormitory? They seem rather nice."

"... If its alright with Kaname Kuran, then you could room there. The only problem, is if you'll be able to attend the day classes, or the night classes."

"In actuality, I can't say I even care. I could easily handle anyone. For a girl I'm pretty strong and I have a black belt in karate, I was at the top of my class in kendo too."

"Well, then it shouldn't be a problem then~ I'll have you notified by noon tomorrow." The headmaster explained cheerily,"And your luggage is by the door."

"Huh, I wondered what happened to it. But it doesn't matter if I lost it or not, its only clothes anyway. All replacable. My only important possession is this bracelet," Tayomi pointed to an beautiful bracelet. It was made of pure silver, it had a golden cross having from it inside a silver circle with a ruby carved into the shape of a rose in the middle of the cross. "My mother gave it to me when I was three. Right before she... Died." Tayomi said sadly. She missed her mother a lot, she was the only person who ever gave a damn about her. And the bracelet she gave her means the world to her, she's never taken it off before. And if she does, it'd be for a good reason.

"Oh, well, there are a few students here who know what its like to loose loved ones like that." Cross said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but I've gotten over it by now and maybe here I can start anew. Forget the past. But for now, I'll keep my memories of mom close to my heart." She said with a happy smile.

"Yes, we should all think of the positive aspects of life. And its about time I suppose, that you should go find a dorm. I'm sure your new Night class friends will help you move in."

"Yeah, I suppose. I'll see ya around Cross. Good-Gye." Tayomi grabbed her suitcase and opened the door. As she walked out the door head master Cross said,

"Your uniform will be delivered in the morning. Good-Bye for now." He waved as she left.

-  
A/N: Ho-ly fuck.. That was one hell of a long chapter(to me anyway). The more reviews I get, the faster the update. And If I don't get enough reviews, I'll use threats of NOT updating.

E/N: You're so evil. If you flame or anything, I'll come after you with a butterknife, sword, and chainsaw.


End file.
